I'm not Him
by danii-chan
Summary: His father was sick. He enjoyed people's pain way to much. Starting school's been hard on Naruto, expecially since he's falling for the boy no one can get. Putting up with people talking trash about him is also not helping. At all. Yaoi. SasuNaru
1. Part I

WARNING: Some dark themes, shonen-ai, fluff (Eventually...), some swearing, some adult themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, nor any if it's characters. This story is purely for fun. No profit will be made from it.

* * *

When you live in a world where no one understands you, things tend to be difficult.

My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 15 years old, I live with my legal guardian, Iruka, and I'm hated by everyone in the village. And I'm not over reacting either.

I may be a loud mouth, and somewhat deserve to be hated, but the reason as to why they despise me so, is because of something that wasn't even my fault. You see, my father was a bit of an idiot. He took pleasure in others pain. Well, I know, some people do, but he was totally sick about it. Some of the stuff I had to witness as a child because of him totally messed with my head. Anyway, he liked to torture people. People of the village. It came to the point that even the cops couldn't do anything about him. He was just too powerful.

So that sick freak would torture people, in our basement, might I add. A great many people were killed. Even tourists. He killed friends and family alike. It's come down to me. I'm the only one continuing the Uzumaki name.

Anyway, finally, one day, someone got to my dad. Before he got to them. I am forever grateful to the man who destroyed that demon. I don't know exactly what happen. I mean, I just somehow found out about it happening. I don't even know who it was that killed him, I wish I did.

So, because of all the crap I grew up with, I'm hated. Hated because of that monster. And nothing I can do, will stop it. Nothing. And I've tried. God knows I tried. No one knows how to see past my father's actions, and look at me.

Today, is my first day of high school. I am not looking forward to it. Up until now I've been home schooled. Iruka is a wonderful teacher. He treats me well. He may possibly be the only person to ever look past my last name, and see Naruto.

So, now I will embark on the road of high school. Oh lord, save my soul...

**O.O.O.O.O**

"-will be partnering up for our first assig-" The silver haired man stopped in his speech to look at the door, which had just opened.

A shy blonde haired boy poked his head into the room. "I-I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I'm-"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Yes yes. Come on in." His left eye turned up-right, as if he was smiling. Most of his face was covered by a cloth. The man was very mysterious looking. But seemed nice enough. Naruto nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He walked, with careful steps, towards the man that was his teacher. "I am Kakashi Hatake. Just call me Kakashi." He looked to be smiling again, and Naruto gave a soft, wary smile of his own.

"Everyone, I would like you to greet Uzuamki Naruto. He is a new addition to our class, I hope you all treat him kindly." He was rewarded with silence as everyone stared at the boy.

His skin was very tanned, making his persistent yellow locks stand out. On his face, on each cheek, were three whisker-like scars. His eyes were the most wondrous shade of blue that any had ever seen before. He wasn't very tall, but nor was he short. The young man was of average height, and had a good body build. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with faded blue jean shorts on.

It wasn't his appearance that stunned them all to silence though. No, it was the name.

Naruto sighed, looked back at the teacher, and asked where he would be sitting.

"Hmm.. Uzumaki, why don't you take a seat at the back... right beside.. Uchiha." The class gasped and Naruto whipped his head back to look at them. He scanned the room and found the seat Kakashi had been talking about.

At the back, there was a row of desks, all empty except one. The desk in front, and diagonal of this boy were empty. He sat near a window, his head rested on his hand as he gazed out, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Uchiha, pay attention." Kakashi spoke. The raven haired teen looked towards the front, and stared right towards the blonde. "Naruto, would you please take the seat I have assigned you?"

Naruto stared at him. "Uh... Kakashi? Sir? There are other unoccupied seats. May I sit somewhere else?" His question was returned with a shake of the older mans head. Sighing in defeat, Naruto trudged towards the other boy.

Sitting down, he noticed the other was still looking at him. Turning his head, he was thrown off to see a glare on the boys face. "Look, don't talk to me, and I wont talk to you, got it?" He growled. Naruto only nodded his head. There was no need to tell him twice. He got the message. He got it loud and clear.

Once again, his name had messed up any chance of making friends with people.

**_tbc..._**


	2. Part II

WARNING: Some dark themes, shonen-ai, fluff (Eventually...), some swearing, some adult themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, nor any if it's characters. This story is purely for fun. No profit will be made from it.

* * *

My first day of school was.. Eventful. I guess. The Uchiha kid was the only student to say anything to me. The others talked about me as I passed. As I listened to what they all had to say, I discovered that they did indeed think I was the same as my father. It was sickening.

The teachers treated me a tad better than the students. I got the odd, startled look as I entered the classes. But, being older, I take that they could identify that I am not anything like my father. The man was Satan himself.

Nobody would catch my eye that day. It might have been because they were truly scared, or because they are just plain ignorant.

When I got home that evening, Iruka had asked how my day had gone. Plastering a fake smile on, I replied cheerfully that it was great. It seemed to work. He smiled back and nodded. Sighing, I had retired to my room for the night.

Sitting there in the dark, just staring at the ceiling, I decided to just accept the fact that I would be alone during high school. There was no way that anyone would want to be friends with someone like me. All because of what my father was.

Everything comes back to my father...

**O.O.O.O.O**

Naruto dropped tiredly into his seat. He had stayed up late the previous night, just staring at the same spot on the ceiling. He couldn't remember dozing off, but it had to be some time after declining dinner that night.

He sighed and let his head drop onto the desk. He was early for school. Not that he had any complaints. The school was quiet, no one to look at him weird or talk about him at that time. He could just sit in the silence until the rest of the student body dragged their butts out of bed.

The blonde haired male was startled out of his thoughts when the door banged closed. His head shot towards the door and was slightly surprised to see Sasuke slinking towards his desk.

Naruto gave a small smile, but was treated back with a glare from the raven haired teen. Lying back on the desk, he decided he would just go back to doing what he was doing before the boy disturbed his quiet.

"The rumors are true, are they not?" A deep voice from beside him asked.

Again, Naruto's head shot up. He looked at the other boy in surprise. "Wha.. What rumors?" He questioned, staring at the other.

Sasuke scoffed. "The ones about your father, dobe."

Naruto bristled at the name. "Don't call me dobe, teme!" He yelled back. Seeing Sasuke continue to glare, he stopped. "I don't know. What all is being said?"

Laying his head on his hands, Sasuke stared at the black board. "That he was a murderer. That he took great pleasure in destroying innocent people. Even his family."

Naruto shivered. "Yea.." He dropped his head on the desk again. "My father was sick..." He looked over at the other. "But that doesn't mean I'm the same way!"

The black haired boy just shrugged. "Never said you were. Now, shut up. I don't want to listen to your annoying voice anymore." With the last comment, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

The blonde shook with rage. With a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes as well and dozed off into a state of semi-consciousness until the bell rang for class.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Arriving home that night, Naruto had gone straight to his room, not even bothering to greet his guardian. He shut himself up in his room. That day at school, people had started talking to him. But not the way he wanted them to.

Continuously, people bumped into him in the hallways. On purpose. And every time they did, the shout, "Watch it, freak!" It was unnerving. He'd never done anything wrong to those people. In class, when the teachers left for a few moments, students would turn around and tell him that he was just as sick as his dad, and would meet the same sticky ending.

Naruto had had to eat his lunch alone in an empty classroom, away from the nasty comments. He had to wait behind everyone after class so that no one would trip him or push him on his way out the door. After school, he had to stay in class so that when he left, the majority of the student body would have left already.

"Naruto, can I come in?" Iruka called from the other side of his door, knocking on it softly.

Sighing, Naruto replied. "I guess..."

The door opened slowly and the other man walked in. "Hey. What's wrong kiddo?" He asked softly. "You seem bummed." He rested his hand on Naruto's leg.

"Nothing's wrong 'Iruka." He lied. Everything was wrong. His pride was gone, his heart was shattered, and very soon, he'd go mental from all the comments about his father. "Just a hard day at school. That's all." He smiled. But it wasn't working on Iruka anymore.

"Naruto, you may think I'm dumb, but I can see right through you." He looked the boy in the eye. "Tell me what is going on at school."

Inhaling deeply, Naruto nodded. "They think I'm him. They think I'm exactly like him. I'm not! I'm nothing like him!" Tears rolled down his scarred cheeks. "Please, tell me I'm not like him." He sobbed.

Iruka pulled him into a hug. "Naruto, you are nothing like that man." He rubbed the boys back. "Nothing at all like him. You are you. What your father was, has nothing to do with you."

"Tell that to them." Naruto whispered.

Iruka smiled sadly. He knew it would be hard on the other to be put in school. It was something that had to be done though. Naruto knew no one other than his guardian, doctor, and psychiatrist.

He released the blonde and stood up. "Come on. Dinner's ready. I want you to eat tonight. It'll do you some good." He walked out, closing the door behind him. Once he'd finished, he leaned against it and frowned. Oh how he wished things could be a lot better...

**_tbc..._**


End file.
